


Look Up to the Sky and See

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Can't Use Furniture, M/M, Outer Space, The Bentley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “Remember...remember when you asked me to run away with you?” Aziraphale asked finally, carefully looking at Crowley as he spoke.





	Look Up to the Sky and See

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day two; prompt: look up to the sky and see
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

Crowley and Aziraphale were on holiday. They had been on holiday, more or less, since the world hadn’t ended, with a few stops home to check the post and water Crowley’s plants. They’d started with daytrips or single overnights within reach of London, but had gradually expanded their reach to the whole planet, alternating taking each other to places they’d never been, or never been together.

It was much better going places together.

They were between excursions at the moment, settled in the cozy back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop, the angel in his usual chair and the demon sprawled on the couch in that not entirely physically possible way of his when he was especially comfortable. As always, Aziraphale smiled a little to see it.

“Alright, angel, your turn,” Crowley said, swirling the brandy in his precariously-held glass and somehow managing to not spill a drop. “Where should we go next?”

Aziraphale thought for a moment, a small frown on his lips. He had an idea, one he’d considered floating for some time, but he was worried it was too tied up with all the unpleasantness that had come with Armageddon. He’d tried apologizing for all the horrible things he’d said, and Crowley had told him it was unnecessary, but Aziraphale was well aware after thousands of years of Crowley’s habitual neglect of his own emotional state, especially when he thought he was making Aziraphale happy.

“Remember...remember when you asked me to run away with you?” Aziraphale asked finally, carefully looking at Crowley as he spoke.

Crowley made an affirmative grunt, not looking up from the way the light caught on the liquid in his snifter.

Aziraphale could see the slight tension coming into his posture, and hurried to continue. “I was thinking, now that things are all settled down, and it’s been some time, and...well, I was thinking that maybe you were right about a visit to Alpha Centauri,” he said in a rush. “It is lovely this time of year,” he added dully.

Crowley glanced up at him, and Aziraphale was glad that the demon had taken to leaving his glasses off when it was just the two of them, since it meant he could read Crowley’s expressions that much more clearly. Right now, he seemed cautious, but there was a hopeful warmth there than Aziraphale wanted to encourage.

“I haven’t spent any time out there really, not since the Garden,” Aziraphale continued, waving a hand at the ceiling with the intention of indicating ‘space’.”

“Only so much to see, after it was done being built,” Crowley said, but a smile was forming on his lips.

“And we could take the Bentley!” Aziraphale added, warming up to talking about it now that he was sure he wasn’t upsetting Crowley. “Like that tech fellow, who sent his car into space.”

“How do you even know about that?” Crowley asked, incredulous, and Aziraphale had to agree that it was the kind of odd news the angel didn’t usually pay attention to. “I’m not driving to another planetary system. We can leave our corporations here and take the celestial plane instead.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? Or safe?”

Crowley shrugged. “Probably easier than trying to maintain them in the vacuum of space. Besides,” he said, twisting around to take a sip of his brandy. “I have some ideas where we could stash a couple bodies where they shouldn’t be disturbed for a few days.”

“You sound like a mafia man from a film,” Aziraphale said, laughing, pleased with Crowley smirked. “Very well.  _ Ad astra _ , then?”   
  


Crowley’s smile softened into something indulgent and sweet. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen (obvs)
> 
> Aziraphale is talking about Elon Musk, who definitely belongs to Downstairs (don't @ me)
> 
> _ad astra_ comes from Latin, and means 'to the stars"; it is part of a longer phrase, _ad astra per aspera_, which means "through hardships to the stars"
> 
> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188554753644/look-up-to-the-sky-and-see-melayneseahawk-good)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
